


The omega skater

by alma_zero_two



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Langa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Reki kyan, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Canon Relationship, Omega Reki, Omega Verse, Top Langa Hasegawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alma_zero_two/pseuds/alma_zero_two
Summary: Just a little fanfiction about this ship bc there are definetily not enough ff about them! especially in omegaverse :3
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	1. First Meeting and bad Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Heloww friendies! How r y´all? I hope you´re doing wellll

Langa P.O.V. "Stop the board!" I looked up and saw a red haired boy with a bandaged arm running after his skateboard. I stepped in front of the board, stopped it and walked up to the familiar looking boy with red hair, board in hand. "here you are." I said and expected him to thank me, but he just continued looking at me. That´s when I noticed his scent, an Omega, interesting.. He stared et me, I reached out my hand and said: "hello?" I looked at him, confused to why this boy would not actually talk to me but just stare, but then he burst out: "Hey! I´m in your class,?! You don´t remember, me? I´m reki kyan, sitting in the very back of the class?! Don´t tell me you forgot about me?". Woah, this guy has temper, very rare for an Omega to yell at an Alpha. "Uhm, yeah sory, can´t actually remember names... heh." He looked at me, slightly offended but then hold out his Skateboard in his arms, "You wanna skate?". I looked at the omega, trying not ot look like I absolutely find him very adorable. "Uhmm I don´t really think I can do that..." "Come on, give it a try!" he said with pleading eyes, amd i sighed, if that meant I could spend more time with this precious boy, I would break my legs for that. So I tried standing on that board, but it was so unfamiliar not having your feet sticking to the board, that I fell off immediatily after. "This thing isn`t made to stand on!" I yelled, "Of course it is!", The Omega said, stepping on the board with one foot, pushing with the other. The skate board started to roll, and he drove right in the direction of my face?! I was prepared for a crush, but it never came, I looked up and saw him flying, he had kicked himself off the ground right before my face and landed behind my back. "What the hell?! You scared the living shit outta me! Don´t ever do that again!" I screamed, terrified of what just happened. When reki just laughed and couldn´t contain himself anymore and threw himself on the ground, I became pissed. How dare he scare me like that!? "You should´ve seen your face OMG it was hilarious!!" I stood up and tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms down on the floor, mere inches away from his face. "H-HEy what ar you doi- HEY what the-" I slowly lowered my face until my lips were right next to his ear, and whispered into his ear: "You thought that was funny, Huh? Well, if you do it again I might consider punishing you..", and sat up again, still straddling him by the hips so he couldn´t get up. He had his forearms covering his face, but I could still see the blush on his neck and his cheeks, "What was that for I- Idiot?!"  
I smirked at him and started laughing, "You know exactly what that was for, cutie~" He looked at me shocked, shook his head and pushed me off of him. "I- I think I should be going home for now, see you tomorrow.." He said, stood up grabbing his board and drove away. I looked after him, huh, what a cutie, I will try to get him first before anyone else snatches him away.  
Reki P.O.V  
OMG, what was that just now?! Why would he attack me like that out of nowhere? Did he like me? Was it because of my dynamic? Because I was an Omega? Why did I have to be an Omega? Life would be way more easier if I was an Alpha or even a beta. And Now? What if he likes me? I´m scared, he really IS intimidating. What if he tries to mark me? Or force a bond on me? What if- You know what, Fuck it. I took out my Phone, because we exchanged numbers at the beginning of todays training, and typed in a message. >Heyy Uhm would you like to meet up in the park today at night? Yk talk about stuff... what about 10 pm..?< I looked at my phone and pressed the "send button and waited eagerly for his answer. About thirty minutes later, I received a text from langa that said: >Of course! I´m Sorry for what happened today evening. I hope we can get along again...< I stared at my phone and sighed, well, at least he realized that he has done something wrong.  
timeskip to 10 pm  
I looked at the clock, 17 minutes before 10, I gotta go. "Mum I am going outside, meeting up with Langa!" I yelled while exiting my room, my Mom was busy taking my two sisters to bed, when she yelled back: "This late outside? Be careful! will he be taking care of you? I mean he´s an Alpha tho so-" "YES, Mum you don´t have to worry about me, I´ll be home before 1, you don´t have to wait for me!" I threw the door shut and started walking behind the house over to the shed, in which I had my skateboards. But on the way there I bumped into something, more like someONE. I looked up and stared into Langas blue eyes. "ARGHHHHH WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?" I screamed, and held my hands out in front of me to keep him in distance, while slowly backing away. I was ready to turn around and leap back in my house, when he grabbed hold of my hands, and wouldn´t let me go. "Let me go, or else I will scream!“ I said to him, saw how he flinched and then he let me go. I looked down to my feet and rubbed my wrists. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked him because he scared the hell out of me. He looked me serious in the eye and said. "I wanted to walk you there, since it´s dangerous for Omegas to be out in public this late." I started laughing, "You think I would let myself get raped?! Well, you thought wrong, I can look out for myself!" I said, grabbed my board, swung myself on it, and drove off, yelling back at him: "Hey, if you wanna protect me, you should definetily catch up to me! Or else I will get taken by someone else" I grinned, as I heard how he started running after me, "Don´t you think you can run away from me you idiot! I will have caught up to you til we reach the park, just wait!" he yelled, pushing his feet off the ground to fasten up.  
Langa P.O.V.  
This Idiot! What if something happens to him? He smells so delicious, anyone could hardly contain themselves when meeting him! I sped up and caught up to him, running right next to him. I could just reach out now and hold his hand now, but I wouldn´t do that because he already thinks I´m weird because of what happenend earlier today. When we finally reached he park, he became nervous, got off of his board and looked at me. I looked back, trying to understand what he wanted to tell me, when suddenly I heard loud voices and smelled strong Alpha Pheromones and I was sure that Reki smelled them too, because he shuffled a little closer to me, which made my inner Alpha feel very proud.  
Reki P.O.V.  
I smelled them before they had even walked into the park and instinctively shuffled closer to Langa, even if he attacked me this evening, I felt more safe around him then around some strange Alpha men. When they came in sight, I was shocked, because their Leader was Shadow, the Antihero of the S-Races, I grind my teeth, i have a rage against him, since the last race against him, where I broke my arm. He is such an arrogant bastard. When he came nearer he started releasing strong pheromones, that gave me the urge to puke and submit at the same time. But suddenly I felt someone holding me from behind and then I smelled the calming but also dominant Pheromones Langa was releasing. I felt safe here, because I knew langa will protect me, good thing he came with me from the beginning already. I unconciously started to purr, but when i realised I was doing it I cursed myself for it and suppressed the urge.  
Langa P.O.V.  
Did he just- DID HE JUST PURR BECAUSE I AM HOLDING HIM!? Okay now calm down, it had already stopped now anyway. I looked infront of me at Shadow and his Gang, fuck, how am I gonna get out of this? I sneaked a hand around Rekis Waist in a possessive manner, to which he squeaked in surprise but did not pull away or turn around. I felt the heat radiating of his body and it was very comforting to me. "Huh, now would you look at that, the little omega loser got an Alpha. I bet he`s a loser too" He grinned at me challenging, I grimaced, we need to get out of here as fast as possible, It is my duty to protect him! So I picked up Rekis board and handed him it. He looked up at me questioningly, but I just looked down at him reassuringly. So we started walking, my hand still around his waist, Shadow looked at me surprised, watched us walk away and then started laughing, "HAHHAHA OMG and now they are running away from us, Just what I said before he is the same loser as-" But he was cut off when Reki suddenly launched forward at him and punched him right in the face. I was shook, wait- WHAT, WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN!?!? I watched as Shadow stood up slowly, Reki standing in front of him and his gang members not knowing what to do, since Reki was an Omega and they legally weren´t allowed to hurt any omegas. I grabbed his wrist and started running. He screamed at me to slow down, but I know that if I stop now, they will catch the both of us. After some time we finally reached my moms house, but I know she isn´t home tonight, so it will be okay. I looked behind me and my heart dropped to my stomach.  
Reki P.O.V.  
When we finally reached his Destination I felt awful, my Skin felt really hot and itchy and my Stomach burnt and hurt. Langa turned around to look at me and Shock was written all over his face, he started to approach me slowly, I looked at him til everythimg became dizzy and I started seeing black dots. Then with one painful stomach turn I fell to my knees, Langa immediatily by my side. I looked up at him, trying to speak but couldn´t, I knew what these symptoms were, and I was sure he knew by now too.  
Langa P.O.V.  
Then suddenly he fell to his knees, hands to his stomach and a gush of pheromone escaped his body, I inhaled once, twice and that was enough to get me high. No. Way. HE WAS GOING INTO HEAT?! NOW? His body couldn´t have chosen a worse time, I bent down, picked him up and walked up to the front door, opening it with my key and maneuvring him inside. After I´ve laid him out on my bed in my room, I went to go get a glass of water and a wet towel for his temperature. I was shivering, not because of the cold, but because of the thought of him spending his heat with me. I knew I was not allowed to rush things, so firstly I need to call his mom and tell her what happened, then I need to get his suppressants and I need to tell the school about his absence in the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 5 Kudos! <3

Langa P.O.V.  
I sighed, looking for his mum in Rekis contacts. I was still shaking and my hands were trembling, from the thought, of Reki upstairs in my room, alone. When i finally found his mums´ Number I called her, it rang three times, before a sleepy voice answered: "Hello? Reki, is everything okay?" I gulped, sweat running down my forehead, "Hello, Ms. Kyan I am your Sons Friend, He is here with me right now and we are at my house, we encountered some Alphas at the skating park, all the pheromones might have triggered his heat to-" she interrupted me immediately, after hearing the word "heat", "HE IS WHAT-, tell me you address, now" "But ms. we-" "NOW, I WON´T LEAVE HIM ALONE WITH AN ALPHA DURING HIS HEAT, TELL ME YOUR ADDRESS. NOW!" I was shocked, "Uhm, yes of course, .." After finding out my address, she immediately ended the call and I was getting anxious, what was she gonna do? forbid him to meet me? I exhaled a shaky breath, and braced myself to face an overprotective mother. When she arrived 15 Minutes later, she was out of breath looking at me furious, "Where is he!?" She was panting, "Maam, are you sure you don´t want to calm down before-", I asked, making her get angry at me all of a sudden. "No! It´s my fault anyway, I shouldn´t have let him go with you this late at night. I´m a horrible mother.." I suddenly felt really guilty, since I knew it wasn´t her fault, but mine, because I am the Alpha and I need to protect my Omega. M-MY?! Oh no, I am not allowed to think like that, only becausew we were friends, didn´t mean that he was mine! I looked over at Rekis Mother, she was still trying to catch her breath. "I- I can lead you to my room now..." i said nervous avoiding to look her in the eyes. "Yes, please. Thank you" So I started walking upstairs to my room, in which Reki was still laying.  
Reki P.O.V.  
I was feeling very uncomfortable, the only thing keeping me calm was Langas scent on his blanket and pillow. I buried my face in his bed sheets, inhaling his smell. I wanted to go home, but also wanted to stay here near Langa, because his Instincts were telling him to stay with his Alpha. When suddenly I heard the footsteps approaching the door, I opened my eyes tiredly and watched as the door to the room opened. Two figures stepped into the room, The light turned on and I recognised my mom and Langa. My mum rushed to my side, felt my forehead and started rummaging through her bag, she pulled out a package of pills and gave me one of them. I swallowed it and started coughing, grabbing the glass of water Langa brought in earlier. After some sips I set the water down again, already feeling how the pills started to work. I looked at langa through clouded eyes, "A-Alpha, please.." I saw hwo Langa shivered at my words and hesitantly tried to step closer, but my mum cut off his way over to me. "We´re going home", she said and looked over at Langa, "You would carry him downstairs, right?". Mum eyed him suspicously, but he just nodded. So she stepped out of the way to let him come near me. Langa squatted down next to his bed, my mum always keeps an eye on him. He gently pulled me up until I was laying in his arms. Then he walked down the stairs an out in the cold night, when the freezy air hit me I let out a whimper, which consulted him to exhale sharply. When we arrived at the car he seated me on the passengers seat and fastened the seat belt around my waist.  
Langa P.O.V.  
I watched them drive away and turned around to go inside the house again. Since tommorrow would be school I attempted to sleep, which was evry hard now, because the bedsheets were covered in Rekis scent. I felt myself snuggle into the blanket and bury my nose in the pillow, like Reki had done only one hour before. As I woke up in the next morning, my head hurt and I was really tired. It was already 7:30 am and the school started at 8 am so I needed to hurry, I packed my stuff and dressed myself in my school uniform. When I left my house, I wondered how Reki was doing right now. When will he get back to school? Will I even be allowed to meet him again? Will his mum let me? Well, I could call him after school, No way his mum would let me come over to his house now! Well, let´s see after school. Finally, school Is over, I rushed back home, missing the time I spent with Reki after school skating. Would he pick up the phone if I called him now? Let‘s just try, It ringed, once, twice, the third time, but then someone picked up. „H- Hello?“ I recognised Rekis voice, „Hey Reki, I just... ummm wanted to ask how you’re feeling..“


	3. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo srry for nott updating in agess TwT I promise I´ll try to do it more often ;333 luv ya`ll

"Hey Reki, I just... ummm wanted to ask how you´re feeling..?"  
Reki P.O.V.  
I heard Langas voice at the other side of the call and immediately relaxed, because I wasn´t feeling like talking to anyone else. "Hey, Langa I- I feel better now I think, but it still hurts and I think I have fever too.." In reality I was really burning up inside, the pain has eased up now, since I took the painkillers, but it was still very uncomfortable. "Oh, okay welll... when you are better you could call or text me again so that we can hang out as soon as possible again, right..?" Langa asked, sounding a little bit anxious and afraid of my answer. "Yes, yes of course, It will probably be back to normal in like, uhmmm a week, maybe?" I heard him sigh and smiled to myself, he was overthinking again. "Heyy.. Don´t think too much about it okay? I am not going to die you know, I´ve had this multiple times already, It´s only natural for me." I was trying to comfort him through my voice, but didn´t know if it worked, til I heard him speak again. "Yeah, I know, It´s just, my instincts are telling me to, you know, protect.." He said, sounding embarrassed, I laughed lightly, "yes, yes now don´t worry and get home idiot, I bet you have better stuff to do than talk to me-" I was already feeling calmed down now that I had heard his Voice again, "Yes, there is one more thing I was told to-" but then the call cut off, "Langa, what´s wrong? what were you told to do?" but there was no answer on the other side. I shrugged my shoulders and laid back in my bed. After about 30 minutes had passed, the doorbell rang, I flinched, It couldn´t be my mom, she had to work late today, and my sisters also had a long schoolday today. So who was it? I was shivering when I got out of my bed to open the door, maybe it was someone important. It rang a second time when I was on my way downstairs. "yeah, yeah I´m coming..." I was mumbling to myself. When I reached downstairs and stood in front of the door i tried my best to prepare myself what is about to come and keep my scent together. When I finally opened the door a very familiar scent hit me and I was surprised on who I laid my eyes, standing in front of the door.   
Langa P.O.V.  
i was standing nervously in front of the door, I had rang the bell twice already and no one was answering, maybe he was sleeping, should I just leave his homework in his mailbox? But just as I was about to look around the house for his familiy´s mailbox, the door openend. I spun around and faced him, he looked really sick and gave off a scent that I couldnt assign, since I had never been around him while he was in heat. "What are you doing here?" He asked me confused, taken aback and maybe, a little bit scared, I could smell the Distrust in his pheromones. "I uhmmm", said, forgetting what I was even here for, while my gaze wandered over his body, only wearing shorts and a sleeping shirt that was slightly oversized, "look, If you are only here to gogle me then you can gladly fuck off and don´t get me out of bed just to stand out here in the cold." He said eying me suspiciously. " I just- I wanted to bring you- your homework", avoiding to look at him, so that I would not distracted again. But then I heard a gasp and a painful yelp, my eyes immediately shot up from the floor to look at Reki, who now had collapsed on the floor, "Reki?!" i rushed to help him up and through his door, so that no neigbours would interrupt us or something. when we got inside I held him in my arms and brought him upstairs to his room. "H- hey Reki, I think i should actually go now, or else I will-" "NO", he shouted tears forming in his eyes, "Stay with me, please, Langa." He looked at me through clouded eyes. I gotta keep my control, I told myself and exhaled shakily. I sat myself down on his bed and started petting his head and hair, to which he immediately responded with a low purr. He had his eyes closed and was visibly enjoying it, I slowly started to let out calming pheromones and relaxed myself. After some time Reki had fallen asleep and I got up to get out before his mum comes home.   
Reki P.O.V.  
The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was, that someone was petting my head. I just woke up and it´s half past seven, my mum is supposed to come home at ten, my sisters should already be home, maybe they even made dinner! I stood up and a weird unfamiliar scent caught my nose, it was especially present on the right side of my bed... WAIT?! I KNOW THAT SMELL!!! LANGA!? LANGA WAS HERE?! WHY DON´T I REMEMBER THAT?! soo, he was here, why?? I don´t remember? what happenend? did he do something to me?! i quickly scanned my body up and down, finding nothing outstanding, I then rushed over to a mirror and checked the right side of my neck and sighed as I saw no bonding mark, even tho I wouldn´t think Langa would actually do something like that, you never know, that´s what society has taught me, be suspicious about Alphas, always. Thankfully my mum wasn´t home, so I just needed to get that smell out of here! I opened the window in an attempt to get some scentless air in here and hung my blanket outside. As I was walking down I heard laughter and rustling in the kitchen, so my siblings were actually already making dinner and it smelled delicious. "Hey Reki! How are you? You were sleeping deep when we arrived so I didn´t wanna wake you up." I smiled at her, "Yes, thank you." I walked over to the table and sat down, because I was still feeling groggy of sleeping. "Ah, and by the way, there was homework in the mailbox for you, I took it inside and brought it up in your room, there was also a note with it-", She couldn´t even finish her sentence, as I already rushed up from my seat to run up to my room. There it was, an envelope laying on my desk with my name on it. As I opened it there fell a note out, I recognised Langas handwriting and quickly read it.   
the note:  
Hey Reki :) I was at your house to bring you the homework today after school, you probably don´t remember what happened anymore so: When you went to open the door you almost fainted so I brought you up in your room and stayed with you til you fell asleep, so please don´t think i did anything to you, I would never without consent!  
hope you get better soon, see you bye <3  
end note  
I was blushing and imaginig him with his stupid smile writing this letter, why did he have to add the heart at the end!? And why would he say ´without consent´ so with my consent he would do- do what!? I don´t even want to think about it! SO I shook my head when suddenly the door to my room opened and my sister poked her head through the gap, "Hey Reki, dinner´s ready, are you okay? do you have a fever?" She came over to me, but when she saw the letter I held tightly against my chest she stopped, giggled and walked away saying: "Come on, the food will be cold if oyu take any longer!". I was still blushing madly, but walked downstairs to find all of my sisters already eating. "so who wrote that letter, that you were so excited about earlier?" I glared at her but she only laughed and that consulted in both of my other sisters asking if I had a girlfriend, to which I only shook my head and chuckled. Now i was laying in my bed facing the wall holding onto my stuffed animal bear tightly, thankfully Langas scent has faded enough so that no one would notice. I sighed and smiled to myself, maybe I would have added such a heart to a letter for him too. nobody knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the full 3rd Chapter, It feels soooo good to have done something and been productive again UwU I hope you guys enjoy it, I really liked writing it <3 luv y´all


	4. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m back againnn QwQ School is being very annoying, but hey don´t forget to stay hydrated bbys :3 <33 (there´s a lil bit of angst in this chapter, be aware!)

Reki P.O.V.  
I woke up the next morning to a familiar smell, my eyes flew open at the recognition of who it belonged to, I shot up from my bed and my eyes wandered across the room, and I saw someone, him, standing in the doorframe watching me, why was he here? "Langa?" I looked at him in disbelief, why was he here?  
I frowned at the sight in front of me, "Langa, why are you here?" He just smiled, upon hearing that and said with ease, "I am here to visit you, obviously, Reki!"  
. I shuddered, as his scent fully hit me. "W- why are you here? I´m in heat! I don´t think it is a good idea that-" But he moved towards me quickly and in the matter of a second, was hovering over me and cornering me against my mattress. My face turned a bright red, at how close he was to my face, when suddenly I realised why I started smelling him so much.  
he s- scentmarked me?! why would he do that? It is a very intimate gesture that is also used for courting very often, is he trying to court me?! with all the strength that was in my body left I tried pushing him away but to no use, he only smirked and continued possessively coating me with his scent, until it was the only thing that I could smell. My view, I could only see Langa. My sense of smell, only him. My sense of hearing, only his reassuring words, that were whispered into my ear.  
I started to feel nauseous, the urge to vomit became even stronger the nearer he brought his face to mine. Why would he do this to me?! Tears have alreay formed in my eyes and were threatening to spill. "L- Langa, please stop..." I choked out, and sobs were wrecking through my whole body, wasn´t there anyone who could help me? "Shhh it´s alright baby, calm down", he purred into my ear and started nuzzling into my scent glands, which made me gasp for air. After some more scenting he slowly started to kiss his way up from my shoulders to my jaw, I tried to turn away so he didn´t have access to my face, but he just growled and held my face still with his hands. When he reached my lips, he tried kissing me, but I just threw my head from one side to the other, then SLAP. He. Hit. Me. In the face. I looked at him with big eyes and tried not to panic, when he just stared down at me with a cold stare, this wasn´t Langa, this couldn´t possibly be him! No way! he would never do that.  
I woke up in cold sweat and gasping for air. What. The. Fuck. Was. That. Why would I have that kind of dream about Langa?! I rubbed my faec with both of my hands, I will never get that Image of Langa out of my head again, I groaned and stood up from my bed, it is only a dream I constantly reminded myself while walking down. I knew that my sisters and mum were already out of the house, because it was past 10. What should I do now? I didn´t feel like doing the homework that Langa had brought yesterday,b ut also not like watching something on my phone either, I felt a little better now, and If I took some supressants, I could maybe even go outside and skate some.  
Langa P.O.V.  
As I was in school I couldn´t concentrate on the actual work we were supposed to do, since my brain was way to occupied by the thoughts of my last nights´ dream. It was about Reki and well... not that.. innocent.. hehe. It was not my fault that I dreamed of him, I can´t control my dreams! I sighed and tried to, at least a little, focus on the class. Maybe I´ll go skating later, to get my head free.  
Reki hasn´t responded to my texts this morning, I bet he was still sleeping, how I know him, he probably slept til 11 again. How would I confront him, when he´s better anyway? What would I say to him, after tonight´s dream I´m pretty sure I know what these feleings meant, that I had always been feeling when he was around. I think I might.. like him..? Whatever, I don´t need to make a fuss about that now, the next time I´l be talking to him will be when his heat is over.  
(timeskip after school cause I am lazy af ^^)  
I breathed in the air outside of the school building, I still didn´t get used to the heat here in okinawa. As I was on my way back to my house to get my skateboard and eat something, I smelled him, Reki, his smell, out here. How is that possible?! He was supposed to stay inside til his heat is over! It´s way to dangerous to be outside now. A low growl made it´s way up my throat and from what I could smell, he went in the direction of the skatepark. I started sprinting home, if I took my skateboard now, I would be there faster than without.  
As I arrived at the skating park, I could already see him from the distance. "Reki!", I was trying to catch my breath and run over to him, but by then he started running towards me and stopped some meters away to eye me suspiciously. well, nothing about that ´skating to get my head free´ would happen today. After I had calmed my breath down enough, so that I could at least speak, I immediately made my way over to Reki and before he could react, I had grabbed his shirts´ collar and brought his face on the same height as mine. "What do you think you´re doing?!", He yelled, trying to get out of my grasp, but couldnt. "Shouldn´t I ask you that?! what are you doing here outside? You are not allowed to leave the house at all, Reki! that´s dangerous!", His scent tinted with anger but also, fear, I frowned, why would he be afraid of me? maybe I should let him down, but then- my thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my hand, I looked up and saw that Reki had bit me.  
I finally let go of him and he fell down on the hard concrete, groaning in pain at the impact. "W- why are you scared of me?" I asked, softly, kneeling down slowly to not startle the omega, who hissed at me as I outstretched a hand to help him up. "Hey, It´s okay, shh I won´t do anything to you, relax it´s okay.." I tried to soothe him, but he was still as tense as he was before.  
I sat down in front of him and held up the palms of my hands so that he could see that I had nothing to threaten or hurt him with. He was still stiff and cautious watching every of my movements. It didn´t seem like he wanted to talk to me at all, so I sighed and looked him directly in the eyes, only seeing distrust and suspicion.  
Reki P.O.V.  
I swallowed hard, looking at him, he had sat himself in front of me before some time already and was only looking at me without saying anything, which made me feel slightly uneasy. Why wouldn´t he just go away and leave me alone? He had, without me noticing, started to scent the air around us and letting out calming pheromones´. I sighed as some of the pression that had lasted on my shoulders and the tenseness in my muscles left my body. He seemed to see that and relaxed a little bit too, then he began speaking again, "Reki, please calm down, it´s just me, Langa, we need to get you home. please, you don´t have to walk right next to me or something, if you want to, you can-" "Langa.", I interrrupted his rambling, "please, langa just, let me enjoy this for a second.. okay?" He stared at me and then smiled, and slowly moved forward until he sat right in front of me, by now I was shivering in fear and I bet it showed in my scent, but he still reached out to me and even though I was as stiff as a board, he pulled me close around the waist, until I was sitting on his lap, facing him.  
I hid my reddened face in my arms, as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I would never admit it, but it did actually calm me down. After some tense moments, I laid my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Langa P.O.V. As I felt him relaxing in my hold and laying his head on my shoulder, I felt relieved, but I knew I should ask him that now. "Reki, please tell me, why you were so afraid of me earlier.." I could feel his shoulders tense and he definitily was holding a breath. "please, say something... did I- did I do something wrong...?" I was really scared of what his answer might be, what made him so frightened of me? "I- I had a dream, you were in it, and- it", he started shaking again and tried to soothe him with soft caressing over his hair, "in the dream, I woke up and you were there standing- standing in the doorframe, and I was already confused, because my mum would never let you inside the house so I was suspicious, and tried t- telling you to go away, but you wouldn´t back off you-". I was very concerned, but encouraged him to continue talking. "you just wouldn´t get away from me, you tried to f- force me to-" his voice was cut off by more sobs and a distressed scent coming off of him, that made my inner Alpha growl in discomfort. "what did I force you to?" I was trying not to show the anger and aggression towards myself, as I realised that I probably had done something horrible to him in his dream. I sighed, "hey, please.. tell me what I did to you..okay? I never would hurt or force you to do anything, never!" Reki P.O.V. I tried explaining to him what happened in my dream, I really did, but I just couldn´t bring myself to live through that again. I started feeling a little bit cold and brought my body closer to Langa to absorb more of his body-warmth. "Reki, it´s 15:23, I sould bring you home. When will your mom get back from work?", he asked, slowly shifting me on his lap, so that I could bring my legs around his waist and hold myself there in place. "She works late today, my sisters too, they will probably be back at..hmmm... I don´t know, maybe in an hour?". He struggled to get up and still hold me and I chuckled lightly, in the end he did actually manage to get up without falling down on the concrete. "Rekii, am I supposed to carry you all the way over to your house???".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo I hope you enjoyed this one as well, next week I´ll be (partly) back in real life school (ew) so I prob won´t be updating that often anymore, so I´ll be trying to write as much as I can this week ^^ ayyy finished chapter, still don´t like the ending, but heyyy anyways :D


End file.
